button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
BGOTMC 2019
In 2019, Button Shy released two games through regular monthly BGOTMC installments: Chain Mail and Tempus Quest. Each member's first package in 2019 contained the 2019 BGOTMC Member Card, along with the starter package for Chain Mail. Additionally, members received the following games based on their membership status and level on Patreon. January $5 Level * Chain Mail Starter Package * Chain Mail: ** Map: The Dragon's Mouth ** Quest: The Sacred Mask ** Monsters: Skeletons / Necro Lich ** Treasure: Winterthorn * Tempus Quest: Episode 1 - Uninvited Guests $10 Level * SLASHR $20 Level * The Maiden in The Forest February $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Shifting Sands ** Quest: The Goblin King ** Monsters: Plague Rats / Ancient Ooze ** Treasure: The Iron Shield * Tempus Quest: Episode 2 - The Dust Farmers $10 Level * Sprawlopolis: Beaches expansion * Dicecathlon $20 Level * Why I Otter March $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Sea of Fortune ** Quest: The Lost Children ** Monsters: Golem / Bats ** Treasure: Ring of Good Fortune * Tempus Quest: Episode 3 - Decision At Degna $10 Level * Anthelion: Conclave of Power: The Folk Faction Pack Expansion * MechAge: Scenario 1 - Attack of Varanor $20 Level * Anthelion: Conclave of Power April $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Everstorm Valley ** Quest: Tears of Earthshine ** Monsters: Wildwood / Warthogs ** Treasure: Blood Diamond ** Character: The Wizard * Tempus Quest: Episode 4 $10 Level * Area Z $20 Level * Antinomy May $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Bitterport Bay ** Quest: A Call To Arms ** Monsters: Fungal Cluster / Wild Mushroom ** Treasure: Elixir of Ogre's Strength * Tempus Quest: Episode 5 - Big Damn Rescue $10 Level * Supertall: Spires expansion * Twin Stars: Captain Crag character $20 Level * Penny Rails June $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Wildfire ** Quest: Tangles and Teeth ** Monsters: Basilisk / Snakes ** Treasure: Resurrection Stone ** Character: Mushketeer * Tempus Quest: Episode 6 - Old Debts $10 Level * Anthelion: Conclave of Power: The Cultist Expansion $20 Level * Handsome July $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: The Glass Mirror ** Quest: The Empty Cauldron ** Monsters: Goblin Shaman / Orc Zombie ** Treasure: Frostbite * Tempus Quest: Episode 7 - The Point Of No Return $10 Level * The Perfect Moment: A Job Interview Gone Wrong * MechAge: Countdown $20 Level * SpaceShipped August $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Swamps of Sorrow ** Quest: The All-Seeing Eye ** Monsters: Giant / Orc Grunts ** Treasure: Plate Armor ** Character: The Astrologist * Tempus Quest: Episode 8: Setting Up Shop $10 Level * Count of Nine $20 Level * Wonder Tales September $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Heart of the Chasm ** Quest: A Problemantic Pest ** Monsters: Silver Robot, Temporal Spiders ** Treasure: Cavern Map * Tempus Quest: Episode 9: Battle at Panthia Outpost $10 Level * Anthelion: Conclave of Power: The Chaos * In Vino Morte: Caseus Vitae $20 Level * Tussie Mussie October $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: Cave of Reina ** Quest: The Haunted Chasm ** Monsters: Chain Devil / Shadow ** Treasure: Horn of Escape ** Character: Craftsman * Tempus Quest: Episode 10: Dynasty Armada $10 Level * The Perfect Moment: A Little Espionage Gone Wrong $20 Level * Seasons of Rice November $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: The Crypt of Zafinn ** Quest: The Heir of Darkhill ** Monsters: Firebeast / Snapwort ** Treasure: Enchanted Hourglass * Tempus Quest: Episode 11: Frying Pan / Fire $10 Level * Anthelion: Conclave of Power: The Union Faction Pack Expansion $20 Level * Movie Plotz: Cult Films December $5 Level * Chain Mail: ** Map: ? ** Quest: ? ** Monsters: ? ** Treasure: ? ** Character: ? * Tempus Quest: Episode ? $10 Level * ? $20 Level * It Was This Big